Um conto improvável
by The Frog Prince
Summary: Tomoyo era atormentada por terríveis pesadelos envolvendo seu passado e seu antigo amor, mas quando tudo parecia perdida, surgia uma pequena luz de esperança...
1. Desejos

**Ohayou gozaimasu!**

**Estas personagens não me pertencem, então por favor, não me processem!**

**Esta estória é meu primeiro crossover, então realmente espero que o resultado seja algo aceitável. Se você não gosta de yuri, ou tem tendências preconceituosas, faça um favor a todos nós e pare a sua leitura por aqui. Esta obra irá conter muitas, mas muitas cenas yuri (bem, a Tomoyo resolveu sair do armário). Pra quem já leu minhas estórias, sabe muito bem o que eu penso da Tomoyo e com quem ela deveria ter ficado no final do mangá e do anime.**

**Não tenho a menor intenção de incentivar ou contrariar a opção sexual de alguém, aliás, acho que todos são livres para seguir aquilo que seus corações mandarem. Sejam felizes com a vida que escolherem ;D**

**Aceito sugestões, críticas construtivas e elogios, claro. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, então sinta-se a vontade para me cornetar (risos).**

* * *

Um conto improvável.

Passaram-se tantos anos desde que Sakura havia deixado Tomoeda, mas Tomoyo jamais havia esquecido seu grande amor. Passaram-se tantos anos, mas as feridas ainda continuavam abertas. Tomoyo havia sido rejeitada, de uma maneira singular e até de certa forma humilhante.

Não seria de se estranhar, afinal, ela é uma mulher, Sakura também. Uma mulher foi feita para se unir a um homem, era nisso que Sakura acreditava. Tantos anos de companheirismo, tantos anos ao seu lado, e tudo foi por água abaixo em fração de segundos. Maldita noite em que resolvi me declarar, pensava Tomoyo todos os dias ao acordar.

Tomoyo agora era uma mulher bem sucedida, apesar da pouca idade. Herdou da mãe a diretoria de uma grande empresa. Tinha tudo, dinheiro, fama, sucesso. Mas seu coração era destroçado por lembranças do passado. Já havia tentado de todas as formas esquecer o passado, esquecer Sakura. Nada no entanto, havia funcionado.

Há algum tempo ouvira falar da invocação de demônios. Criaturas capazes de atender a qualquer desejo, em troca de um pagamento equivalente ao desejo concedido.

Acreditar em algo assim era algo totalmente absurdo, tanto que a ideia jamais foi cogitada por Tomoyo. Até aquela noite.

Foi um pesadelo dos mais terríveis, fazendo-a acordar aos soluços. Chorava incessantemente. Do sonho pouco se lembrava, exceto de algumas palavras: "Você é uma vadia imunda".

Do fundo de sua alma, Tomoyo clamava: "por favor, acalme meu coração, e me faça esquecer a dor."

Abriu os olhos e então notou o clarão vermelho em seu quarto. Um círculo mágico desenhava-se no chão e após alguns instantes, uma garota materializou-se diante de seus olhos, uma garota de aparência frágil, longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Uma garota incrivelmente bela, trajando vestes de freira.

Tomoyo beliscou-se por um momento, afim de ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Mas a prova veio com a dor, tão real quanto o ar que respirava naquele instante.

Teria enfim o seu desejo atendido?

* * *

**Se eu tenho um grande defeito, é começar as minhas estórias. Uma vez começadas, a magia começa a fluir naturalmente.**

**Esta estória envolve minhas personagens favoritas de Card Captor Sakura e Highschool DXD, espero que apreciem (sem moderação).**


	2. O encontro

**Aproveitando a minha pequena inspiração nesta noite, vamos para a segunda parte!**

* * *

A garota saiu então do círculo mágico, que se dissipou logo em seguida, e aproximando-se de Tomoyo, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. A luz da lua entrava suavemente por algumas frestas da cortina, e deixava ambas as garotas ainda mais alvas.

A garota loira olhou Tomoyo nos olhos, de uma maneira tão gentil que por um instante chegou a duvidar se aquela pequena criança de aparência tão frágil fosse realmente um demônio. Um anjo, quem sabe, mas não um demônio.

"Você é um anjo ou um demônio?" – indagou Tomoyo, enquanto continuava a fitar a garota que estava sentada diante dela.

"Sou um demônio, serva da herdeira do clã Gremory, Rias. Meu é Asia, Asia Argento."

"Sou Tomoyo Daidouji, muito prazer. Você está aqui para atender o meu desejo?"

Asia sorriu discretamente. Não sabia ao certo o motivo pela qual havia sido invocada até aquele quarto, mas o que via diante de seus olhos era uma garota aflita. Linda e aflita.

"Sim, eu estou aqui para realizar todos os seus desejos, desde que esteja disposta a pagar um preço condizente com o seu desejo. E o queres, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo meneou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto descobria-se o lençol que a envolvia. Estava trajando apenas uma camisola semitransparente, que ao luar, exibia as curvas de seu corpo delicado. Asia corou ao encará-la. Não tinha seios estupidamente grandes, como os de Rias ou Akeno, tampouco minúsculos como os de Koneko; o que via diante de seus olhos era um corpo esculpido pelos deuses, por assim dizer.

"Eu fui desprezada pela mulher que amei durante toda a minha vida, e desde aquela noite, meu coração não sabe o que é estar em paz. Se você puder me fazer esquecê-la, eu estou disposta a lhe dar tudo o que desejar". Tomoyo estava decidida em suas palavras, e fitava Asia sem ao menos piscar.

"No final das contas, ela sofre pelos motivos que eu" – Asia pensou naquele instante, ao ouvir as palavras firmes de Tomoyo, bem diferentes do tom vacilante daquele primeiro contato.

"Certo, irei atender o seu desejo, no entanto, o seu preço será realizar o meu. Assim como você, aquele que eu amo não me quer, e desde então eu venho sofrendo. Estranho não é, um demônio apaixonado."

Sem ter o menor controle de suas emoções, Asia desabou em prantos. Lembrar de tudo o que havia passado lhe trazia as mais amargas lembranças de volta à tona. Issei havia escolhido Rias, afinal, ele a amava desde o primeiro momento que a viu. Era natural, era a escolha sensata. Mas não para ela. O amava demais, o amava de verdade.

Sentiu naquele momento o abraço de Tomoyo, e aquele corpo quente abraçado ao seu. Uma sabia exatamente como curar a outra, talvez naquela noite as duas poderiam esquecer as mágoas. Talvez por um tempo, talvez para sempre.

* * *

**Pensei seriamente em escrever algo mais picante daqui para frente, mas não tenho a menor ideia de como escrever isso. Bem, quem sabe as idéias apareçam com o tempo ;)**


End file.
